Various types of spring mechanisms may be used for mounting various components to a larger system. For example, a body door may be mounted to a vehicle using a pivotable spring mechanism that allows the door to be adjusted between an open and a closed position. The pivotable spring mechanism may be configured with one or more arms coupled to the body door, each arm providing structural support, thereby allowing the door to open or close with ease. Still other elements may be coupled to one another via a spring, such as a lever, a flap, a handle, and still others.
In another example, a cover element may be mounted to a fuel chamber of a vehicle fluid port using a spring mechanism, which may be actuated by a fuel nozzle inserted into the chamber. Inserting the fuel nozzle in the fuel chamber, pushes the cover element inward into the chamber, to adjust the cover element from a closed position to an open position. When the cover element is adjusted to the open position, the nozzle positioned in the fuel chamber dispenses fuel into the fuel tank. In order to reduce the amount of fuel vapor released to the atmosphere, the cover element may be adjusted back to the closed position upon removal of the fuel nozzle from the fuel chamber.
One example of a cover element in a vehicle fueling device is shown by Beier in U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,837. Therein, the fueling device includes a valve body having a primary and a secondary access door, each door mounted within the valve body via a pivot and spring assembly. A locking mechanism is provided to selectively permit the primary access door to move from a closed position to an open position.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such a system. As one example, the pivot and spring assembly may only provide a linear force-displacement response when any of the access doors are adjusted to open. In this case, a large applied force may be required if any of the access doors have a large sealing force. Further, the spring assembly attached to any of the access doors may be exposed to corrosive fluids that may degrade or reduce lifespan of the assembly.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a system may comprise: a bar linkage mechanism having a first spring arm coupled to a second pivotable spring arm via a living spring hinge, the second pivotable spring arm having a lower stiffness compared to the first spring arm; an element coupled to at least one of the arms of the bar linkage mechanism. In this example, the element may be a cap, a swing door or a sliding door on the system. As a further, example, the system may be an engine fluid port, a thermal actuator or a hybrid charger mechanism. The bar linkage mechanism may be configured to adjust the element between a closed position and an open position.
The bar linkage mechanism may be used in a variety of contexts and may confer several advantages. For example, when the element is adjusted to open, the first spring arm and second pivotable spring arm of the linkage mechanism may bend to produce an adequate non-linear resistance force that allows the element to open with less applied force. Further, the linkage mechanism may be comprised of non-corrosive materials such as plastic that does not degrade in urea or other corrosive fuel additives. In this way, the linkage mechanism enables the element to open with less applied force while addressing performance issues in corrosive environments.
A further example may comprise: one spring arm having two curved members with a space there between so that the other spring arm is inserted between the spaces during closing of the element to provide the advantage of reducing protrusion of the element into a fluid port, for example, when the element is in the closed position. Further, one of the spring arms may include a plurality of tabs that snap into retention with slots in the system, thereby providing a simplified means of coupling the bar linkage mechanism to the system.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.